


[art] I bought 'em, every one

by growlery



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Punch until you’re tired"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] I bought 'em, every one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Podfic of] I bought 'em, every one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/872486) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer). 



> So I'm kind of actually in hockey fandom now (except when I say hockey fandom I mostly mean PK Subban fandom). *hands*


End file.
